1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure may generally relate to a semiconductor device and a system including the same, and more particularly to a technology relating to transmission efficiency of commands and data for the semiconductor device.
2. Related Art
Generally, a semiconductor system may include a master device such as a processor or a controller. A semiconductor system may also include a slave device such as a memory or a data storage unit. The master device and the slave device may communicate to implement data communication therebetween. The master device and the slave device may operate on the basis of a clock signal. The master device may transmit a clock signal to the slave device.
In addition, the master device and the slave device may perform data communication using a clock signal synchronous scheme such that data can be accurately communicated between the master device and the slave device. In other words, the master device may transmit data to the slave device in synchronization with the clock signal, and the slave device may transmit data to the master device in synchronization with the clock signal.